Unafraid
Unafraid_Logo.JPG|Unafraid: Logo: Redstar and Screestar The prologue is in neutral eye view Chapter One is in Redkit's eye view Prologue Redkit padded away from his house, upset and scared. His mother was sending him to ride the dog to kitschool. It was his first time going, and he was really scared. He was all dressed up in his fancy new alphacat shirt and plaid shorts. The dog halted in front of him. He gulped. It was huge! On top of its head was a full grown cat, motioning for him to get on. But how? This dog was as big as his house! "Oh, I get it now," one particularly nasty voice said from the dog's back. He leaned back to look upwards and saw a yellow shecat with green spikes. "He's a little fraidy-kitty!" A cat that looked almost exactly alike started teasing, "Fraidy kitty. Fraidy kitty. Fraidy kitty!" the yellow shecat with green ears taunted. "Little cats like this runt don't belong here at Kitty Cinnamonfur, Cat Sugarsplotch, and Tom Darkshadow's School for the Young Kits! Send him away, Dogsteerer!" Redkit climbed on board the dog next to another tiny kit, this one a deep ginger. It was another tom. Redkit gasped in surprise. This kit was smaller than he was! "Don't mind Bananakit and Pineapplekit," he told Redkit. "They're just a bunch of weasles. They think they're so good just because they're the biggest!" the kit continued, snarling. Thoughts whirred through Redkit's mind. Tiny as he was, this kit was so brave, so strong and unafraid. He envied the little kit. "I-I'm Redkit," he managed to stammer out. "Oh, sorry," said the ginger tom. "I was so intent on-" he paused to spit angrily- "Bananakit and Pineapplekit I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Screekit. I used to be a loner," the little tom said proudly. "That's why I'm so small. We would hunt for our food, not eat that disgusting slop we're fed every day now-" He paused, embarrased. "Sorry," he mewled apologettically. "I guess you like it, but it's so different from the fresh mice we used to get." He sighed. Chapter One "No! I won't! I won't!" I wailed. My mother was forcing me to come to a store entitled 'Schoolkit Clothes for the Everyday Schoolkit,' and I wasn't wanting to go. My first day of kit- school was nearing in a moon, and I 'needed' new clothes. So I was being dragged along to find some 'cute' and 'adorable' clothes. I gagged when I saw the store. Kittens-kittens-kittens, everywhere you turned were kittens! Even kitten maniquins! "Ah, Madamoiselle Missie," the French shopcat said to my mother. "I see young R-redkit is coming for-r some new clothes, oui?" "Yes, Tom Darkshadow." Missie's voice was tired and nervous. I wondered why. Then I realized- Tom Darkshadow was the principaw of Kitty Cinnamonfur, Cat Sugarsplotch, and Tom Darkshadow's School for the Young Kits. But you may know it as CSDSK. We picked up the most 'adorable' style in the store. My view of it? It was UGLY! It was an alphacat shirt and plaid shorts, both made from mouse and dog fur woven together. It was itchy, tight, and ugly!